Dark Vale Asylum
The DarkVale asylum was built in 1845 By: Joseph Vincent. It was a place where people with mental disabilities could spend there days in a secure and safe envoirment. The patients had all the medical and mental treatments they needed, but not all of the patients lived happily at the asylum. In 1896 a huge rebellion began in the asylum, doctors were brutally murdered, nurses were raped and abused, the whole place went to hell. Once the government go involved everyone In the asylum was killed. Since 1896 the complex has been abandoned, the only thing that was left was the sheer and insane souls of the dead patients and doctors who want to be free from the accursed place. In 1985 a small group of investigating reporters were given an assignment , the assignment was to document a video of the DarkVale Asylum. I remember one of my co workers call my name to look at the reports given to us by the DarkVale police force. "Hey Jimmy, get over here I got some weird complaints written by some of the citizens." as I read over them I noticed that most of the witnesses say they heard blood curdling screams coming from the second floor of the asylum; I could already tell that the job wasn't going to be easy. Later that evening, we packed up all our camera's and recording equipment and drove to the asylum. When we arrived at the complex I got the erie feeling that we weren't alone. We decided to split up to cover more ground, I went inside the front and the rest of my fellow reporters went their own ways. When I opened to door I could already feel my hands shaking vigorously, I started to record on the miniature camcorder that I was given. I took slow deep breaths as I walked down the hallway, then I stopped in the middle of the walkway I heard what sounded like a little girl laughing, my camera suddenly stopped working, tried to turn it on but it didn't . Then I heard a loud scream coming from the second floor, I ran as fast as I could to the front door, I tried to open it with all my might but I was latched closed. As I turned around I saw a little girl dressed in a bloody hospital gown, holding a brown teddy bear, her eyes were as black as night, she a devilish grin permanently stuck to her face. As she walked closer to me I could feel my heart was about to explode at any moment, then darkness filled my vision. "Look teddy, it's a new toy, wait he's still breathing don't worry mister your going to be one of us soon". I woke up in a hospital bed the room was covered in bloody handprints and scratches etched into the wall and floor. I slowly got to my feet and walked out of the room, as looked around the hall all I could see was blood and messages written on the walls. I sprinted down to the end of the hall, I was breathing very heavily, them I heard someone call me "Jimmy, where are you" I started to recognize that voice. "Brother" My brother died ten years ago in a car accident, we were really close growing up, I couldn't imagine living without him. The voice disappeared after that, I began to regret everything that has happened in my life. "Brother, I'm sorry for everything that I've done,I'm sorry I didn't listen to you that day, I don't want to live like this, PLEASE COME BACK........PLEASE YOUR ALL I HAD!" "Please, don't go without me" I couldn't stop weeping tears of sorrow and regret until I began to lose it. I started to carve scars all over my chest and arms . I saw the little girl stand in front of me with her sinful smile "Hey mister..... you're bleeding, here I'll take care of that." she could only bandage my chest with cloth that she took from a dead patient. Once she finished I ran to the second floor. I saw one of the reporters taking notes and ran towards him. By the time he noticed me, I was already stabbing multiple holes into his chest. I never felt so relieved in my life to hear the deathly howls of my fellow comrade. I just couldn't stop smiling after I left his dismembered corpse in the middle of the hall. As I jumped out of a second story window, I could her another reporter screaming in sorrow to see what I left for them. Last night at DarkVale asylum a investigative reporter was found dead on the second floor of the complex another went mysteriously disappeared while at the asylum, police say he may be the murderer who was responsible for the death of the reporter. I'm Casey Young DarkVale news. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment